doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheLuigi755/Problems keeping up with Doraemon...
I'm writing this post to alert you to the fact that I'm finding it extremely difficult to watch newer Doraemon episodes. KissAnime has around 65 (or so) episodes of the 2005 anime, as well as around 10 Doraemon movies (including the coveted Stand By me), all with English subtitles. These subtitles come from a variety from groups, Yojigen being the most common for the mainstream anime series, and DoReMi-Fansubs for most of the movies. Stand By Me Doraemon actually has the subtitles from the Malaysian theatrical release (from what it looks like). The 1979 anime is also there, but virtually all of the episodes on KissAnime that come from the '79-'05 era are badly subbed. The problem: The last update for the 2005 anime streaming list on KA was (if I remember) on the 1st of Feburary 2015. In addition, there are a load of gaps between episodes, with the episodes following others not being there. Now, I'm looking for the community's assistance. If you know any other sites that have newer episodes of the series available for streaming with (GOOD; must be GOOD) English subtitles, please let me know. I can't watch it in Japanese (so don't bother sending me raws or streaming links for TV Asahi), and I don't like the idea of torrenting (TalkTalk's also taking my stance by denying access to major torrent sites; and even if they weren't blocked, it'd be a hassle to install all sorts of P2P file sharing software). 'The rundown' Basic rules: *Don't send me torrent links*; they're too difficult for me to set up and use. *Don't link to raw episodes; I don't have any confidence in watching the show in Japanese. *Don't send TV Asahi livestream links; for the same reason as above, plus the fact that it's only showing once a week on Tele-Asa. *Don't link to subs in foreign languages; Tôi không nói được tiếng Việt, and খারাপভাবে তৈরি idioma extranjero pangalawang pamagat tracks are 理解できません！ *Don't link to badly-subtitled episodes; I prefer quality over quantity. That is sorta paradoxical towards my argument, but you get the idea. *Don't send me RickRolls; pretty obvious. * A way to circumvent the torrent thing: You CANNOT send me torrent links, but you CAN download the episodes from the torrents, and then save them on a hard disk. Then upload it to a cloud storage facility (such as Microsoft SkyDrive), and send me the link to the cloud so I can download it from there. It's like taking the scenic route instead of the motorway. If you can't find a practical way to send the episodes to me, take the following actions: *Let KissAnime (or another equivalent site) know that the episodes exist, and send them the links. *Send me a message to let me know that you have sent the links to them. *Look at KissAnime's listings of episodes available (if you sent the links to KissAnime, check their 2005 Doraemon listings here ) regularly to check for updates, and when you find new episodes on the list, send me another message so that I can check it out. (If you don't want to do this, that's fine, but I'd highly appreciate it if you did do it) Basically, do whatever you can to send newer episodes to me. I'll happily share the links with other members of the Doraemon Wiki as well, so that they can enjoy it too! Let's see what you can do! -Sneech Honekawa Category:Blog posts